Cloud nine
by Kaxlya
Summary: A Christmas fic. DemiiOOC AkuOOC RikuOOC When Xemunas agrees to have a Christmas Party...hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KH© Squeenix. Kaxlya © Me, Adamax © Kawaii-chan, and Lynx © Junsuei-chan.

I kinda got the idea for this from Junsuei-chan. She mentioned writing a Christmas fic, so...I wanted to too!

Chapter 1-Cheerful

* * *

"C'mon Zemmy! It'll be a blast!"

"Yeah, Zemmers! Just this year, we promise!"

"Yeah, Mansex, just once."

Xemnas twitched angrily. The three newest members, all girls, mind you, were hanging all over him for an answer. You see, they wanted a party.

_**A Christmas Party.**_

For _years_, this was unheard of in The World That Never Was. I mean, Nobodies couldn't feel the joy of giving, well, according to Xemnas anyway. But these three girls, Kaxlya—a fiery red-head who could be hating everyone one minute to squee-glomping them the next—Lynx—a rather mild-mannered girl with an Axel fetish—and Adamax—who was so stupid she feared nothing—were bound and determined to have christmas. Much to Xemnas' horror.

"Please, Zemmy," Adamax cooed once more, huggling in a pleasing manner.

"Just for this year? Please?" Lynx agreed, sitting at Xemnas' feet cutely.

"Maaaaaaaaaanseeeeeeeeeeeeex," Kaxlya whined, muzzling him in mid-glomp.

Answer me this, peeps, would you be able to handle this? Neither could Xemnas. Which resulted in the three girls squeeing happily before running out of the Superior's room and down the hall like a bunch of crazed, sugar filled Unicorns on crack.

"...Xemnas...? Was that a smart decision?" Saix asked after a moment, watching the door barely hang on its hinges.

Xemnas' only words: "What have I done?"

* * *

"We're what?"

Members VIII, IX, XIII, II, VI, and XI were staring at their newer members—all with varying expressions. Number VIII—Axel, was just blinking incredulously at the girls, IX–Demyx was giggling gleefully and kicking childishly, XIII–Roxas was blinking stupidly, II—Xigbar was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the kitchen chair he was sitting in, VI—Zexion looked from the girls to his feet, fearing the worst, and XI—Marluxia was clapping gloved hands happily.

"We're gonna have a Christmas party!" Adamax shouted, bouncing around gleefully.

"You okayed it with Zemmy, desu?" Marluxia asked. "Zemmy said 'okay' desu?"

Lynx nodded, making Marluxia squee with delight. Kaxlya sighed. "Wasn't easy. But anywho, we have two weeks to get everything set up. The party will be on Christmas eve!"

"Is this really such a good idea?" Axel asked, looking slightly uneasy.

"Sure it is, Aku," Lynx smiled. "Everyone will do their part."

"Everyone?" Xigbar chuckled. "Your gonna get _everyone_ involved?"

"Of course!" Adamax cheered. It was silent for a moment. "...I CALL THE GUEST LIST!!!!!!!" With that Adamax ran to her room, slamming the door shut.

"C'mon, Aku! We're going decoration shopping!" Lynx yanked Axel up from his comfy spot on the couch, pulling him through a dark portal and out of sight.

Kaxlya pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket, and a pen. "Lesse. Lynx, Axel, and Adamax are covered. Xiggy?"

"Yeah?"

"When Lynx and Axel get back, you're in charge of putting up decorations. Don't worry, they'll help."

"Right." Xigbar hopped up onto the ceiling and dashed off.

"Mar-Mar?"

"Hai, desu!"

Kaxlya smiled at the flamboyantly gay member. "There's Mistletoe, Holly, and Pointsetas in may room. Hang them and what ever else you thing looks Christmas-y around the Castle."

"Hai, desu!" Marluxia then left, humming a random Christmas Carol.

The female then looked to Roxas. "Roxy?"

The towhead cringed at the affectionate pet name. "Yes?"

"You have the easiest job yet. I need you to gather everyone else so I can give them their assignments. After word, you'll be working with me and Demyx."

Roxas nodded and left. Zexion stared at Kaxlya, waiting in horror.

"You'll just have to wait. You're working with Vexen."

"Oh joy," was the silver tresses young man's sarcastic reply.

* * *

"Okay, roll call! Zemmy--"

"Here."

"Xiggy?"

"Yo!"

"Xaldin?"

"Hm?"

"Vexen?"

"Yes."

shiver "Lexaeus?"

grunt

"Zexii?"

"Mm."

"Saix?"

"Yes, number XXI."

"Aku?"

"Here."

"Demii?"

"Oi!"

"Luxord?"

"Bets anyone?"

"Mar-mar?"

"Hai, desu!"

"Larxene?"

"Who else could it be..."

"And Roxas?"

"Yup!"

Lynx tucked her little roll chart away, smiling at Kaxlya and Adamax. "All here and accounted for! It's all yours, Kaxlya!"

Kaxlya smiled before stepping up. "Alright, eight of you already know this, but for the rest of you, we are going to have a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. And each of you have jobs. For example, Axel and Lynx are in charge of buying decorations, and helping Xigbar put them up. Mar-Mar will be arranging Mistletoe and such. Demyx, Roxas and I will be searching for the perfect tree–"

"YAY!" Demyx shouted from his spot between Axel and Luxord.

"–Now for the rest of you." She pulled out her little paper. "Zemmy–You and Saix will be writing out Christmas cards—"

"To whom?" Saix asked as politely as he could.

"I don't know!" Kaxlya shrieked**_. "And frankly, I don't care! _**To us? To whoever you see fit, okay?!" The red-head took a few calming breaths before continuing.**_ "_**Okay, Vexen, you and Zexion are going to work together and getting tree ornaments,concocting some kind of Christmas-y beverage, as long as it doesn't kill us."

"Like eggnog, or something?"Zexion muttered from between Lexaeus and Saix.

"Yeah! Or...something, ya know?"Kaxlya smiled at the emo-boi. "Lesse, Lexaeus when we bring the tree home, you'll be putting it up, okay? You'll put all the higher ornaments up too. Cause you're tall.Xaldin–As usual, you are in charge of the menu.You know the drill–we need appetizers, a main menu, and **_a dessert._**" She licked her lips. "Yeah, DEFINITELY looking forward to that." Getting back on track she finished off her chore list. "Luxord and Larxene, you two are going to another world and finding a decent portrait studio, and stockings to suit everyone. If you can't find any, I'll improvise." She tucked her list away. "Everyone understand?" At everyone's nod, she turned to Adamax. "Ada-chan? What do we have on your list?"

Adamax blinked before smiling. "We've got everyone here, plus who I have here!"

"And who is that?"

"I've got Riku and his friends, Hayner and his friends, Namine, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Cloud, and I'm thinking Kajex–he ran off about a month ago after Larxene nearly skinned him alive."

"So lets see...that's..." Kaxlya went quiet, thinking. "...28 or so people...Remember that number, Xaldin!"

Lynx smiled. "Well, now that's settled..." She pulled out a hat filled with slips of paper. "In this hat, there is a slip of paper for each of us. Each one has a name. We will each draw a slip–DO NOT TELL WHO YOU GET, for you will be buying a gift for that person. You can buy for more if you would like, but you don't have to." She then held the hat to Kaxlya. "Draw!"

And so each of them did. Zexion and Saix had to draw a second time because they got themselves, but other than that, it went smoothly. "COOL!" Lynx cheered, bouncing slightly. We'll exchange gifts at the party, so think of what your person likes!"


	2. Day two

Disclaimer: KH© Squeenix. Kaxlya © Me, Adamax © Kawaii-chan, and Lynx © Junsuei-chan.

So, how the hell will the Organization handle this one? Each chapter will be a day of preparation until the day of! So you'll see every bit.

Chapter 2: Day one

The next day started out pretty quiet, with Marluxia asking Kaxlya about certain flowers in his green house. Well, until Demyx bugged Kaxlya until she'd take him to find a tree. So, by noon, she, Demyx and Roxas were out in another world, looking for the perfect Christmas tree.

Of course, Kaxlya and Roxas were smart enough to prep themselves by wearing extra layers underneath their cloaks to ensure warmth. Demyx on the other hand...

"I'm f-f-f-freezing!" The Melodious Nocturne began to whine by the time they had found a world FULL of evergreen trees. Of course, the ground was covered in snow, leaving footprints everywhere they stepped. Snowflakes drifted down into the three member's hair, giving a mystical feel to it.

_And Demyx had to ruin it_.

"Who's bright idea was it to rush out of the castle and look for a tree?" Kaxlya asked the sitar player after a while.

"Uh..." The mullet-boi blinked for a minute, then pointed at himself. "Me?"

In the most cartoon-ish way possible, Kaxlya popped up with confetti. "_BINGO!!!_ We have a _WINNER! _Tell him what he's won, Roxy!" She then glared at Demyx. "Thus, why you are freezing, because you were too _stupid_ to think LAYERS!!!!!" She took a few calming breaths before sighing. "Demii, hunny, I see two solutions to the situation. Do you know what they are?"

Demyx blinked. "UH..."

The flame-tressed young lady held a finger out, propping herself on Demyx's shoulder non-chalontely. "Lesse, letter choice A says that you freeze your ass off. Letter choice B, however, says that you use a portal to get back home, and put layers on, then return here." She smiled at him. "So, what shall it be, Mullet-man?"

"Uh..." The sapphire eyed seventeen-year-old Nobody blinked slowly. "Letter...B...?"

"_ANOTHER WINNER FOLKS!_" Kaxlya spazzed. "Bingo, Demii-baby. Now, you do that. We'll be here waiting." She then blinked. "...What...?"

The Melodious Nocturne was poking his fingers shyly. "Ano...akachan...?"

"What, Demii-kun?"

"Uh..." He grinned cheesily. "Ano...What if I get lost...?"

Out of the pure stupidity of the moment, Kaxlya fell flat on her face. "Ex_cuse_ me? Get _lost_?" She towered over her newly-found significant other, anime-espue flames glimmering behind her. "**_How the hell do you get lost using a dark portal to go from here, home, and back?"_**

Roxas cleared his throat, catching Kaxlya's attention. "Kax-chan, please remember this is Demyx we are talking about."

"What's that mean?" The whimpering water wielder asked.

"..." She stared from Demyx to Roxas, then back at Demyx. "You're _soooooooo_ right, Roxas."

"Hey!" The two bickered playfully for a moment, while Roxas turned around, only to find the best thing in the world. In the middle of a clearing, there was the perfect tree; A light shined on it, and Roxas could have sworn he heard angels singing when he found it. "...wow..."

"Roxy-kun?" Kaxlya looked up from pinning the Melodious Nocturne to notice the tree. "...gasp...it's beautiful..."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Demyx craned his neck to see, only to be engulfed by silence as well. "...!"

Then there was an instantaneous moment in which the three tree-hunters jumped up and down retardedly, screaming, "**_WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!_**"

Lynx and Axel had found themselves in the middle of a Home Depot, looking around at Christmas decorations, mostly lights.

Okay, correction: Axel was looking. Lynx was _spazzing_. In fact, she was giving the word _spaz_ a whole new meaning.

"Lynx cha-wha-? Lynx! Wha-?! **_WILL YOU STOP RUNNING FOR A SECOND?!_**"

Lynx froze, staring at Axel in mid-run. "Hu? Hai, Aku-kun?"

Axel sighed, massaging his temples. "Okay. Clue me in here. _What_ exactly are we looking for?"

"As for now, we're only focusing on lights. And then we'll come back later and look for more stuff!" Lynx explained cheerfully. She then gasped. "OMG!" She spazzed for a moment before running over to a box of what looked like a blue rope light. "Omg, this would be so kyute around Demii-kun's door!!!!" She threw the box into the cart Axel was pushing.

"Wait-wait-wait." He pulled the box out, staring at it. "Why do we need these?"

"Because."

Axel stared. "Okay, let me rephrase my question–Why do we need ALL OF THIS?!" Inside the cart was icicle lights, in white _and_ blue mind you, lights in the shape of snowflakes, multi-colored sugar bulbs, red and green floodlights, a holographic santa that lit up, reindeer to go with said santa, a light up tree made of nothing _BUT_ lights, six or seven extension cords, and to top it all off, Lynx had managed to find rope lights for every member's door frames.

Lynx pouted. "Awe, Axel, don't be a grinch."

"I'm not trying to be a grinch, but this is _way_ over the budget..."

Lynx sighed before bursting into song. "_♪You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch!♪"_

"I'm not a grinch!" Axel hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth. "No, I'm not. And about the budget-"

"What budget?" Lynx giggled. "It's the Superior's munny, not ours!"

"..." After a moment of thought, Axel found himself running down random isles with Lynx, shoving random decorations into the cart.

"What...the hell...are you doing?"

Marluxia blinked at Xigbar. Marluxia had a hammer in one hand, and a thing of mistletoe in the other. "...eto...Mar-Mar was putting up Mistle toe, desu..."

Xigbar cleared his throat. "I kinda knew that, Flower Fag." He took the Mistletoe from Number eleven's hand. "...but _why_?"

Marluxia took the plant back. "Kax-chan told Mar-Mar to put it up, desu."

Xigbar stole it again. "Yeah, well, we don't need it."

The feather-tressed man stole it back angrily. "Grinch, desu!"

"_NO..._" The sharpshooter stole it again. "I just don't want to have to be kissed every time I walk under here."

"Grinch, desu," Marly pouted, looking away sadly. With a sigh, Xigbar reluctantly handed the plant back. This caused Marluxia to squee happily and glomp Xigbar. "Awe, Xiggy-kun isn't a grinch at all, desu!"

"What on earth is that?" Zexion was staring at a giant machine in Vexen's lab.

"This, my young and inexperienced scientist, is...uh..." The woman-looking member scowled. "Well, no matter what it's called..."

"You have...no clue, do you?" the silver-tressed teen asked after a moment of silence, staring at the giant object.

"No, I don't actually, I found it in the kitchen."

The Sixteen-year-old stared at Vexen out of his left eye. "Xaldin's going to come after you for getting into the kitchen..."

"Not if he doesn't know, my boy. Not if he doesn't know..." Vexen said with a shiver.

(_At the same, Xaldin was yelling in the kitchen, "**who stole mai juicer**_?!"****

"So..." Zexion poked the thing cautiously. "...how will this help us make a beverage?"

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea."

( /.¬/) "Some genius you are..." Zexion walked away slowly and all emo-like. "Moron..." The younger member then poked it again, and it gave a loud _whiiirrrrr_ as it turned on, making both of the supposed scientists jump away from it. ( /.0/) "What the hell...?"

"...It's _DOING_ something..." The two so-called "Scientists" stared in a silent wonder as the machine made its funny noise. The older of the two then began to take notes on his observations. Only Vexen and the juicer where the ones to observe the momentary insanity that claimed Zexion at that moment when a psychotic laugh ripped from his throat as he ran off to plot some scary, bubbly concoction for the party in thirteen days.

"What about this place?"

"Too cheery."

"Larxene, they're ALL going to be cheery. It's Christmas."

"I don't care. Their jolly-ness makes me sick."

Luxord let out an aggravated sigh. Finding a decent photo studio was going to be impossible. Larxene was just...too picky. So far, the complaints were: Too cheery, too happy, too jolly, sickening, lame, and furry-testosterone monkies. Whatever that meant. Even _he_ knew, this wasn't going to be easy.

Saix and Xemnas stared at the pile of blank Christmas cards Kaxlya had left in the superior's room, as well as a note which read: Have fuuuuuuuun! .

"Xemnas..." Saix glanced about worriedly. "What on Earth have you gotten us into?"

Xemnas let out a defeated sigh. "I'm not sure, number VII. All I know is that our dear Metallic Musician will never let us get away with _not_ doing this." Groaning, number I stalked over to one of the piles, motioning Saix to follow. "If we don't start not, we'll be spending the next _year_ doing these..."

"So, what did you all do today?" Adamax asked at dinner, shoving a massive amount of Ramen in her mouth.

"_WE FOUND A CHRISTMAS TREE!!!!" _This was a chorus from Kaxlya, Roxas, and Demyx that nearly knocked the other members out of their seats.

Axel scoffed. "Right, well, Lynx and I found a MASSIVE amount of decorations."

Xigbar perked up. "Can I start shooting the lights up tomorrow?" At Axel's nod, the sharpshooter whooped and did a momentary dance on the ceiling.

Xemnas sighed, twirling the ramen in his bowl subconciously.

Kaxlya let a sly grin plaster itself to her face. "Awe, Xemmy..." She stood up and wrapped an arm around the superior's shoulders. "Are we having a problem?" When he shook his head, her grin broadened. "_GOOD!_ I don't want to hear ANY complaints, seeing as you _agreed_ to this whole thing, Xemmy-xemmy dear!" She patted his head and left, whistling happily. Demyx was quick to follow her like a puppy.

Axel giggled. "She's scary when she's excited."

Lynx leaned in. "You think _she's_ scary, you just wait...It'll get A LOT worse..."


End file.
